1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sock donning aids and more particularly pertains to a new sock donning aid for holding open the ankle opening of a sock for aiding the insertion of a user's foot into the sock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sock donning aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, sock donning aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,194; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,154; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,913; U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,269; U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,907; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,209.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sock donning aid. The inventive device includes an elongate main member a proximal handle portion, a distal heel portion, and a bend interposed between the proximal handle portion and the distal heel portion. The main member has a finger hook at a proximal end of the main member. The main member has a spaced apart pair of elongate side wing coupled thereto and forwardly extending from the distal end of the main member.
In these respects, the sock donning aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding open the ankle opening of a sock for aiding the insertion of a user's foot into the sock.